


The Issue with Artificial Girls

by djAuth0r3



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Portal (Video Game)
Genre: 16 Walls, 4th Wall Break inside a 4th Wall Break, And a lot of swearing, F/F, I mean it's DDLC what did you expect, Kinda, Maybe Gay, Meta, Some Humor, Some Natsuri, Some Sayorika, That's like, Virtual Reality, a dash of ChelDOS, and death, hopefully a happy ending, idk - Freeform, mlao smh no death in the literature club, mostly plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djAuth0r3/pseuds/djAuth0r3
Summary: A small blip in time, changed...An old facility revisited...A test awoken...And 5 girls who want to know just what the hell is going on...Or... I thought Books and Portals was a good idea.





	The Issue with Artificial Girls

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean, 'I can't do this to these poor girls?'! Well. Pack up your stuff! You're fired!  
> Cave Johnson here, raiding the normal notes section to tell you about the great fortunes of working at Aperture!  
> A) It has no unnatural creatures to contain and protect and serve.  
> B) We didn't unleash the literal plague.  
> C) We also didn't unleash literal space empires onto our planet!  
> And finally D.  
> We got a substantial ending compared to a Physics Scientist final episode...  
> We als-  
> Cave I swear to science if you dont get off my property!  
> That's all!  
> That's right Cave! You better run!  
> Anyways... I've been busy... I'm still working on The Human Condition as well as DDEC... I'm just... Swamped with other projects... Like this one... ehehehe...  
> It is 4:40 AM and I'm signing off...  
> Goodnight Ao3.

“Well… this is the part where he kills us.”

_Great._

“‘Ello! This is the part where I kill you!”

_This is that part. Pistons… Moon gel… Platform… Ah-ha!_

A quick motion was all it took to escape this ‘trap’.

“What are you… WHAT ARE YOU DOING! START THE- Agh… Can you come back.”

I can hear the sound of twisting steel and metal bursting. The platform I was just standing on is falling down the giant pit. His massive form taking up multiple screens.

“Can you come back luv, please…”

I can hear machinery moving all around me, he must be attempting to bring down the facility on top of us. I quickly speed down the catwalk, GLaDOS saying something unintelligible, before all I can feel is cold metal slamming into my body. He seems to have hit me with a not-so-smashy-spike-plate plate. I fall over the guardrail and into the abyss below. I watch the catwalk come undone, and I close my eyes for a bit. I was falling down another deep pit again, so I got ready to endure more of her biting criticisms. Well… She seemed to be screaming, she sounds upset.

“-THAT THERE WAS A -” she’s cut short again, multiple times, due to her limited energy. She can’t really afford to get this angry, but then again, she couldn't afford not getting to the center of the facility. I hear multiple boards breaking, however, this seems to be located in the Aperture I first woke up into, a long time ago… So it couldn’t have still been around… Unless she’d been lying about having 100% control over the facility, when she did at least. _Have control of the facili-_

I open my eyes and get off the ground. The portal gun is lying nearby, with her potato form stuck onto the top prong. She seems to be humming slightly.

“Are you up? Finally. I thought that little moron had killed you for a second there. Good to see that you’re still alive. Pick me back up, and see if there is any way to get back up there. Out of here…” She seems to be worried, if that was even possible. I was worried too, it seems that our arrival had ‘awakened’ this older facility. I looked around, _all white walls, one door, one… port,_ and I picked up the gun. I did a slight look over, to make sure it wasn’t going to explode in my face, as per Aperture, and once I was satisfied I walked up to the door, and port. She got sight of it, and seemed to get excited.

“There’s a port! It’ll give me a longer battery life, and I’ll at least gain control of this room. I might be able to access this area of the facility.” I go over to the port, and sit down, leaning against the wall. I reach over to her and plug her in… Or… I just stab her into the port. _This is fine._ I hear a short electric noise, and I see the computer screen above the port lights up.

“I’m going to open the door, and you can start the test gauntlet.” I hear a whoosh, and the door is open. Beyond it however, is a bridge… _Oh no… This is her old chamber… She must have just abandoned it completely._ I hear a few whirrings, and then a gasp.

“Oh no… We’re right by… I was hoping to remove this from my memory… As long as you don’t… You know… Incinerate me, we should be fine.” I pull her off the port, and put her back onto the top prong of my gun. I walk towards the door, and I quickly see she didn’t renovate it at all… _It’s the same bridge I’ve crossed twice now…_

“It’s ironic… Walking through here… The first time you crossed this bridge, only one of us came victorious. The second time you crossed this bridge, you woke me up. Who knows what's going to happen now…” I reach the end of the bridge, and I see the barren door. There are her older parts strewn about everywhere…

It’s barren. There isn’t much in here, aside from a few scrap parts, and some loose wiring. The platform was torn off it seems, and the rocket turret port has a few wires sticking out of it. The incinerator is still there, but not the button for it. That and the room it was located seemingly thrown aside. I go over to the old rocket turret, and see that there is an underneath I can jump into. I have to crouch to get into the tight space, but it’s fine, because it isn’t _too_ small.

“We’re underneath the floor… There should be… A maintenance tunnel, if we can get into the breaker room underneath us, we should be able to restore the rest of this facilities powers, as well as uncover something that can turn the tides of battle against this moron.” I see a small tunnel opening and I crawl inside. There is a small terminal and port in here, so I plug her into it, and sit back and watch. A small map shows up on the terminal, and I hear a few rumbles deeper within the facility.

“There… This should open a few path ways to help restore the power, as well as remotely access the primary facility.” I nod, and put her back onto the prong, and we move forward. It isn’t _that_ dark, however it is like a labyrinth. She tells me which way the breaker room is. I arrive upon a small ventilation duct, and I push it open. I drop into the pitch-black room, and I feel around for anything. I come upon a switch, and I flick it. The room’s lights turn on, and I’m surrounded by switches, buttons, and levers. And a singular port. I plug her into this port, and watch as it spins around, and the floor starts rumbling. All of the switches flick up, all of the dark lights that were just off, now flicker into life. I hear an engine turn on, and the room starts moving, just like the room he woke me from.

“What’s going on! Did you do any-” She spurts out again, and I hold onto the screen hanging above the port. I attempt to read what’s on the screen, but to no avail. It’s just numbers and letters… _Wait…_ The engine stops before I’m able to finish my thought, and I hear a unlocking sound. The room is falling. I tighten my grip of the screen, and wait for the room to crash into itself. I hear a thud and everything flies up. _Well shi-_

I open my eyes again, and her eye is glowing, but she’s not making any noise. The room seems to be intact, and there is now a hole in the wall opposite of the port. I put her back onto the gun, and I move through the hole in the wall. It leads to a small hallway, filled with closed doors. All of them are boarded up, aside from one push door. I walk over to the push door, and it opens without a touch. Inside is a small room, with a… Bed… for lack of better term, as well as a port. I plug her into the port, and I watch as the terminal besides the port light up. I see a few lines of code and then I hear a crackling from the onscreen speakers.

“Hello? Hello? Can you hear me? God… I think you can hear me… Anyways… My speaker on the potato battery blew out. The amount of power, as well as the whirlwind of… whatever that was, just blew out the speaker. Now… There isn’t any other way out of this room without alerting that bumbling idiot… besides that Aperture Science Virtual Reality Asserter. Apparently this is one of the lesser known tests… It apparently changes matter into data, and vice versa. We’re going to have to get through the virtual test gauntlet, and find a… crack into the mainframe…” I nod, and I approach the be- Aperture Science Virtual Reality Asserter, all the while putting the Portal Gun besides the… bed. _It looks like the cryogenic bed I first woke up in… So long ago… Funny how that happens…_

I lay down into the bed, and I can sense a small pressure in the back of my head, and then sudde-

I open my eyes, and I see… _A picture of four school girls?_ I can’t see anything other than these four girls, then I hear a dinging noi-

“Doki Doki!”

Now, the four girls are colored, unlike the previous picture’s sepia-style. There’s a strawberry blonde, with light blue eyes, and a red bow in here hair. Then there is a brunette with deep, green eyes. She has a much bigger, white bow, tied into her ponytail. Behind these two girls, there is a taller girl with purple eyes and hair, carrying a book. Then there is a shorter girl with pink hair and eyes. They’re all posing in some sort of style.

“Can you hear me? It’s me. GLaDOS. I’ve managed to… modify the test gauntlet slightly, allowing me to patch my voice into your head. Something in this… Test has a higher authority than me or you… Meaning that someone is in control, and it’s not us… Just… I’ll start the test.  
**Please enter your name:**

A small keyboard appears, and I stare at the prompt on the screen. _My… Name? My name is… It starts with a…_

“Type down Chell. Your name is Chell…” I hear GLaDOS sigh a little, and I type down what she said. I press the Enter key, and everything fades to bla-

“Heeeeeeeyyy!!”


End file.
